The Flowers Fate
by KlSx
Summary: Follow Jasmine and her daughter, Jonquil, as they discover their own thrilling fate on the island. What adventures will be encountered and how will the past take its toll on them on the Island? OCs of my own.
1. Crashland

**The Flowers Fate**

**Chapter One - Crashland**

**By Kaori**

* * *

**Summary: Despite the seat belt rules, Jasmine took her daughter from the seatbelt and strapped her own seatbelt around both herself and her baby, when the plane was shaking even more. Her head shot back to the back of the seat, feeling her ribs deepen. OCs of my own. **

* * *

_Jasmine stared at the dark haired man in front of her, tears hot against her skin and hands gripped around her two year old daughter. She shook her head and looked up at him, her face curling in a little. Jasmine hated this, when they argued._

_They would always argue about the secret of the baby and how many times Jasmine said she wanted to move to L.A, he would always bring the baby into it. No matter what._

_"Why wont you listen to me, Jazz?!" The man shouted, hands clenching into a fist. "You cant take her away from me!"_

_"You don't understand" she hung her head low. Ignoring his anger. "You carry on with your family and I'll work with my gardening in America"_

_The man rolled his eyes and leaned onto the kitchen table next to him, avoiding the sudden emotion of sadness. He roughly rubbed his hand through his hair, then rested it on his cheek. He flinced a little as he felt the warmth of his ex-girlfriend wrap one arm around his chest, feeling her forehead rest against his back._

_"It will only be a few months" He shook his head and pushed her away gently, not to make his daughter scared. "What was that for?"_

_"If you want to go, just go" And with that he pushed up his glasses, took his coat, kissed his daughter on the head and left through the front door._

* * *

Jasmine contained her tears and looked down at the table, two tickets for Oceanic 815.

"Jasmine Bagshawe and Jinkiell Pace?" the red-head nodded and shifted her baby daughter up a little.

"Yes, but my daughter's name is Jonquil" The woman behind the counter nodded and typed into the keyboard.

She smiled at Jasmine and handed over the tickets, then looked at the brunette baby. "Jonquil. Its a beautiful name"

Jasmine gave a genuine smile and looked lovingly at Jonquil, then back at the woman. "Thank you, just having a few difficulties with nicknames at the moment. Jonnie and Quilly are out of the question"

"What about Jenny?"

"Jenny? Where did you get that from?" Jasmine answered, chuckling.

"Well you got Jonnie, and Jenny just seems a little more feminine" The woman shook her head lightly and looked up at the computer screen. "Your plane will be leaving in 5 minutes, you will need to arrive at Gate 23"

* * *

_"What do you mean you've got another kid?!" Jasmine practically yelled at a drugged-up Liam, who lay on his ragged sofa, bags of coke laying by his side. _

_Liam only chuckled at this and looked up at his girlfriend. "Megan!" The rockstar picked up a can of Fosters and took some gulps, alcohol dripping down his top. "My Karen, and my Megan!!"_

_Just at that moment there was a knock at the door, Liam smiled and opened the door. Druggily hugging a brunette woman and chuckling at her baby. "Karen!"  
_

_Karen grinned and entered the living room, then questioningly looking at Jasmine who was holding onto her one year old daughter. "Who are you?" she asked contently._

_Jasmine quickly took a look at Liam who had dived onto the sofa and smiled back at Karen. "I used to work as his manager's assistant, I just came by to show him Jonquil. He's a good friend you know" she looked disappointedly at her baby daughter's father and looked back at Karen. "And your lucky"_

_The red-haired woman walked out the front door and held more tightly onto Jonquil, then walking furiously down the stairs._

* * *

It had been approximately six hours into the flight, and the fiery red head has been fairly bored for most of the flight. Sure, she's been on hundreds of flights in her life but something just didnt feel right on this plane.

Jasmine sighed and opened her purple velvet journal. She gripped firmly onto her emerald pen and began writing down her day so far:

_**September 23rd. 14:19. Im on the plane.**_

_**Good news: I made it on the plane! Absaloutely happy that I finally broke it off with Liam. But seriously, he couldnt expect me to live in Australia and having to keep me and Jonquil as his 'Dirty Little Secret'. I just want to live my life and bring my daughter up in a place where I dont have to be putting on a show, Liam just needs a reality check.**_

_**I was rather pleased today, the woman behind the counter when I was confirming the tickets said that Jonquil's name is a beautiful name. It made me smile, and she even considered a nickname; Jenny. Well, you never really do know what I will call her as a nickname. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. **_

Jasmine stopped as the tapping sounds from this blonde haired man a couple of seats behind her, started to multiply. It was really starting to annoy her, she looked her baby daughter who giggled.

_**The only down-side on these flights is theres always someone who's going to annoy the crap out of you...**_

She shot her eyes up. The blonde man wearing a black hoodie stormed past her, Jasmine stroked her baby's head and looked back down at the journal.

"Excuse me"

_**Well to be honest with you, Im actually really bored. I wish they sold cigarettes, six hours without one. Very upset haha.**_

A shake, and the sound of metal clashing hit the plane. Jasmine froze, her head pushed back an inch. Jonquil made a screeching sound.

"Oh Jonnie its okay, Mummy's here..."

The turbulance stopped, and loads of passengers looked around at eachother, all concerned.

"Ladies and gentleman, the pilot has turned on the seatbelt sign, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts"

Jasmine looked down at herself and Jonquil. Check, they were both all geared up. But she was so confused by that turbulance, that didnt feel...normal.

She shook away her paranoia and began to continue writing in her journal.

_**So, enough of the flight. L.A, well I have brought my apartment over there and I should be spreading the word about my skills of 'bringing your potential gardens back to life: see your fantasy!'.**_

She paused and viewed her surroundings once more. The plane was shaking lightly, and thesound of a small roar was occuring. Jasmine mentally scoulded herself to stop being so paranoid, but nothing felt right about this flight.

This time, the plane shook angrily. The lights flickered and the stunned vocal reactions of other passengers kicked in. The plane descended, bags flew up to the air. Passengers gasped and shrieked. Jasmine was shocked and Jonquil began to cry loudly. Jasmine quickly pushed her small journal down her top.

Jasmine even saw someone hit the door border. Despite the seat belt rules, she took her daughter from the seatbelt and strapped her own seatbelt around both herself and her baby, when the plane was shaking even more. Her head shot back to the back of the seat, feeling her ribs deepen.

She felt her stomach and the plane lunge downwards even more, falling down slowly during roaring shakes and a light sound of screams and Jonquil's cries were heard in the back of her ears. Fear and adreneline filled her mind and she tightened her grip on her daughter.

And then, the object she had never dreamed of seeing shot down in front of her, and a white band flicked on her nose. Jasmine only stared at it, filling up with disbeleif that anything bad was going to happen to her or her baby.

Reality hit her when she looked around and saw everyone strapped onto the masks. It was either Jonquil or herself and she knew exactly who deserved it the most.

Pulling the oxygen mask closer to her, she pulled it downwards and fastened it around her baby's head. Jasmine didnt know how she would get through this, but instead she rested her head against the back of the seat, breathing calmly through shaky breath.

A gust of wind swept across her face and she didnt even want to look back. The sight of a section of plane ripping off didnt suit her. She knew that had happened, but she couldnt bring herself to see that.

The red-head's eyes rolled back and she found herself in darkness. She blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Im pretty much interested in writing again after my injuries, so expect more!**

**x**


	2. The Man With Amnesia

**The Flowers Fate**

**Chapter Two - The Man With Amnesia**

**By Kaori**

* * *

The first thing that struck to her senses was the touch of a cold material. Jasmine tried to sit up, only to feel something visciously dig into her skin. She growled under my breath and fall back onto the ground only to feel the same digging pain in her back. She opened her cerulean eyes and saw green everywhere. It was a blur, but she could make out a tree outline.

Where was she?

'Jonquil. Oh my God' was the most important thing to take its toll on this event, and turning her head to her side she saw Jonquil sitting on the grass, holding a piece of glass and smiling at her mother's consciousness.

'How did she survive?'

And plus that, the kid only had a little graze on her left leg. Nothing seemed to be wrong with the two-year-old girl. And most surprisingly, Jonquil giggled at Jasmine and crawled up to her, waving the glass in her face.

Jasmine chuckled. But she sat up, ignoring the feeling the scarlet blood drip down her legs and arms and gently removed the glass from her hands. "Glass is dangerous okay, honey"

Where the hell did she crashland anyway?

Jasmine stood up and took Jonquil onto her hip and looked around, then began walking through tall grass. Soon enough she entered a clearing and managed to see a woman with brown, curly hair. She whipped around and looked at her.

"Erm...wheres the plane?" Jasmine asked, looking behind her to catch a glanse of any signs of civilisation.

"I dont know, try following the plane debris" she answered.

"Oh right, thanks" Jasmine shifted her daughter up her hip. "Whats your name, by the way?" the woman smiled at this and looked sideways to see a chunk of plane debris.

"Im Kate" she finally replied, then began to walk North. "Heres some debris. Just follow that and you should find yourself to the crashsite, and whats your name?"

Jasmine nodded and followed her. "Its Jasmine, and this is Jonquil. I'll see you later, your not coming?"

Kate shook her head. "I'll take a look around to find any survivors" she lied.

Jasmine had followed the debris and walked out from some trees to see a shocking and horrific scene. Her stomach quenched in. The plane she was on lay on the beach, the wing facing the sky and all the survivors were screaming and shouting. The plane was whistling and large pieces of debris all over the beach area.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME OUT!"

"AHHHH...AHHHHH"

Jasmine was speechless. She could only stand there, stunned by the unbelievably devastating scenary. Survivors were everywhere around her, it was just...weird.

"WALT! WAAALT!"

The whistling sound of the turbine continued, it rang in her ears loudly, nearest she could compare that to was the deafening feeling of just coming out of a rock concert or some artist using tons of bass.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE GAS!"

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"YOU! YOU! COME OVER HERE GIVE ME A HAND!"

Reality was brought back to her and she noticed a woman on the ground, a long piece of metal sticking out from her leg.

"HELP ME, PLEASE" She was practically yelling at her for her life. She nodded and looked at someone with brown hair.

"Excuse me?! Can you help me with something?!" He nodded and crouched by the woman's side. "I dont know whether to yank it out or not"

The man shook his head and looked down at my thin white hoodie. "Rip the sleeve off your hoodie, I need to yank it out and use something to work as a bandage"

Jasmine nodded and Jonquil down on the ground, removed her hoodie and ripped off the sleeve. She sighed and handed it to the man who aggresively yanked the metal from the woman's leg. She screamed, a heavy and piercing scream.

The man quickly wrapped the material around the leg and tied it up in a knot. "Oh my god, Sandra, are you okay?!"

A man with black hair helped the woman up and pulled her into an embrace.

The couple moved themselves away to a log at the border of the jungle. Jasmine picked up the baby and turned to the man.

"So are you like a doctor or something?" The man hastily looked around and gave a content smile.

"Im a photojournalist and I need to find my camara"

"Oh right, so whats your name I might of heard of it" The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I dont actually know" He answered and looked around again. 'He seems distracted'.

"Lets hope we have a doctor around here somewhere" She said jokily.

* * *

_"Congratulations Ms Bagshawe - your going to have a girl" The sonographer held the transducer on the red-head's six month baby bump and turned to the mother-to-be. "How do you feel about that?"  
_

_"Im very happy, thanks!" Jasmine chuckled. She smiled at the black and white image on the screen next to her. It felt so magical to see your unborn child right in front of you. So beautiful. "What do you think, Liam?"_

_Liam only smiled and held her hand calmly._

_"So have you thought about baby names yet?" The sonographer took away the transducer and wiped away the gel on her bump._

_Jasmine thought about this and the answer is: No, she hasnt. She had always loved the idea of a flower name but the only ones she could come up with were Rose, Marigold and Daisy, but she wanted something more original and rare._

_"No, we havent. Were looking for a rare flower name, but unfortunately we can't think of anything"_

_The sonographer nodded and scribbled onto her notepad. "Well what about, Iris?"_

_"Doesnt go too well with Pace, 'Iris Pace'...No...too tongue-twisting"_

_"Hmmm" She scribbled on her notepad again as Jasmine pulled down her blue top over her bump. "Jonquil, the birth flower for March?"_

* * *

"So" Jasmine hovered her hands over the orange fire. "Any luck with a doctor?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck once more and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I actualy found one. I probably have amnesia. Im going to the cockpit tomorrow to find my camara"

"You really want your camara back, dont you?" He nodded in reply and smiled.

Jonquil giggled and crawled over the man's leg and gripped hold of his trousers.

"Jonnie!" The mother chuckled and pulled the two-year-old onto her lap. "Sorry about this, she's always been curious about everything"

On that moment, Kate appeared in front of us with hands on her hips. She looked at the man and sighed deeply. "Any luck with finding your stuff?"

The man shook his head.

"Hmm" Kate looked around, and caught her eyes on some luggage at the end of the beach. "Theres some luggage we found scattered around the beach, we put them at the end of this beach. Maybe you can find your camara"

Kate left and Jasmine looked at the man sorry-eyed. "I'll help you out if you want"

Jasmine didnt wait for any reply and followed him to the end of the beach, she shuffled around in some luggage. She sighed and began walking further on for some more luggage.

Whilst digging into a backpack, she heards a faint thud. She carefully walks back and peers behind a tree and manages to a see some man hovering over the man she was talking to, very threateningly.

"Hand over the camara" The mysterious man ordered.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She shouted, several other survivors began to walk over.

The man grunted and quickly kicked him in the head, causing him to get knocked out. The mystery man gave a death glare to the red-head and ran off into the jungle.

Jasmine sat beside the unconsious man, laying a wet piece of material on his forehead that another survivor handed over to her.

"Don't worry, we'll find your camara" She said quite happily and stood up. "Okay then, lets get him to his tent"


	3. Thats It

**

* * *

******

The Flowers Fate

**Chapter Three - Thats It**

**By Kaori**

* * *

When Jasmine woke up the following morning, she sat up to see the clear blue sky. Beautiful really isnt it? But she knew she couldnt stay on this island and play happy families - she had to get her daughter back into civilisation.

She yawned and stepped out to see Kate standing in front of her, a backpack around her and holding a water bottle.

"Uh, hey Kate" Jasmine picked up Jonquil and wrapped some brown material around her. "You off somewhere?"

"Ive just been to the cockpit with Jack and Charlie, there was a monster"

"Oh my God, a monster!?" Jasmine said sarcastically.

She chuckled. "You dont wanna know" Kate looked over at the sleeping Elliot. "How is he doing?"

"Oh he's okay, he woke up at 2am so now he's just sleeping it off" Kate nodded and began walking back to Jack. "I'll see you when I see you"

Jasmine smiled and made her way to the other survivors.

Jasmine knew she couldnt be all alone and boring, she needed to talk and make some friends. So she walked over and sat herself down next to a rock, cooing at her baby.

"Hey Red" it was a southern accent and she looked over her shoulder sideways to see a man with blondish long hair. "Got any idea where ma mango got to"

Jasmine gave a confused look and raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, no" She shook her head and chuckled, looking out into the ocean.

"Well ya better tell me if ya see it, alright" he said and turned his back around.

"I dont even know you" Sawyer stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Its Sawyer to you" Jasmine looked back but he was gone. Oh god, she's never really been the best for first impressions.

Jasmine thought back to what Kate said about the 'monster'. Well we all did here strange sounds a couple of times, but...a monster?

The red head felt a hand touch her shoulder and she flinched.

"Dont worry its only me" The man who got knocked out sat beside Jasmine, hands clasped around his legs. "Thanks for...you know"

Jasmine smiled. "Its okay, so when are you going to the cockpit?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, facing towards the border of the jungle.

"I was going to go now, actually" Jasmine stood up. "Do you want to come?"

She nodded and leaned against a tree. "I'll meet you at the border"

He contently smiled and began walking towards the jungle. The red-head slid her hand down her top, but her journal wasnt there. She rememberd shuffing the purple journal down her top moments before the plane crased and there was only one possible location where that jounral could be - the jungle.

Jasmine sighed and picked up Jonquil and made her way to find Kate, but managed to bump into Sawyer. She landed on her bum and grunted.

"Oh my bad, Tag-A-Long" Sawyer laughed as she stood up on her own two feet.

"Dont mention it" she lied. "Do you know where Kate is?"

Sawyer briefly looked around in his surroundings and faced back to the red-head. "Nope, but I could give your kid to her for ya"

"And how did you know I wanted her to take care of Jonquil?"

"I know a lot of things" Jasmine shrugged and handed the baby over to him.

"Just be careful with her, okay"

"Whatever"

* * *

_A brown haired rockstar began to passionately kiss a red haired woman, smiling through the kiss. Liam and Jasmine had now been together for a month, and he or she couldnt be happier. But she had been vomiting everyday in the morning for a week and she had started to get suspicious._

_She had already taken a pregnancy test, and it was positive. But Jasmine couldnt bring herself to tell him. _

_Jasmine broke away and let a tear drop down her face._

_"Jazz?" Liam said concerned, and wiped the tear away with his finger. "Jazz whats wrong?"_

_The only reply she could give him was the shake of the head and she started to kiss him again. But this time he broke off the kiss and based his hand on the back of her head._

_"Jasmine, please tell me...whats wrong?"_

_All she could do now was cry, she couldnt contain the signs of sadness and broke into tears. She lay her head on his chest, just crying._

_"Is it your brother?" Liam asked and stroked her hair. "Did he...pass away?"_

_"Im...Im...Liam..." The rockstar lifted up her head but was interrupted when someone wearing black clothes and white writing on them walked in. _

_"Erm...Mr Pace? Your up on stage in five minutes"_

_Liam walked away and began spraying his Lynx all over him and fixing his small head of hair with his hands, and pouting in the mirror. _

_Someone with blondish and brownish hair walked in, who looked a little like Liam, walked in and approached the singer. _

_"Baby bro!" Liam said, still pouting at himself. "You got the eyeliner? The pencil, not liquid right?"_

_"Bloody hell, Liam. Why would I get liquid" The man replied and handed him the Kohl Eye Pencil. Liam quickly applied the eyeliner, leaving the man to walk out shouting, "were nearly on!"_

_Liam quickly kissed Jasmine on the forehead and made his way out of the door. _

_"Liam! Liam, wait!" Jasmine ran up to the door and paused. "Im pregnant"_

_The brown haired rockstar poked his head past the door. "What?"_

_Jasmine nodded reassurangly, and the next thing she knew she found herself in his embrace. "Dont worry, everythings going to be okay"_

* * *

Jasmine shivered and ducked her body a little to fit through the front of the cave. The Man shot out his hand in front of him as he walked through some cobwebs.

'Ugh, thats disgusting' Yeah well Jasmine has always hated cobwebs and spiders, they are simply are worst and deepest fear.

The Man paused and stuck out his hand, signalling the woman to stop also. He took out his lighter and faced it towards the ground, and followed the light to see a plank to cross over a ditch. He swallowed hard and talked to Jasmine without turning around.

"I'll go first but you have to stay right behind me and follow my every move, okay?"

Jasmine gulped. "Okay" she replied nervously.

Withen seconds, The Man walked carefully onto the plank followed by Jasmine and reached the other end. They both sighed happily and saw a light in front of them.

They laughed in a mini-victory and walked out, finding themselves facing the cockpit.

"Thats it" Jasmine said nervously.

The man smiled and walked to the bottom of the section, facing upwards into the seats. "Thats it"

* * *

_"Thats it!" A nineteen year old Jasmine screamed down the phone. "Im not coming back to Sheffield mum, Sydney is my home!"_

_"But darling your only a teen, and Britain is your real home!"_

_"I dont care! And you should of thought about that before sending Nathan into hospital!"_

_"I was ill, I didnt mean to do that!"_

_"No excuses mum - I hate you and Im not coming back. And just for the record, im pregnant!"_

_It was silent. The mum gulped and began; "With who?!"_

_"Liam Pace, he's a rockstar"_

_"Oh thats great. Well done, Jasmine! Get pregnant with a druggie - thats the way to go!"_

_"Shut up mum, he wont ever leave me. And if he does leave me with the baby...Kill yourself" Jasmine obviously didnt mean that, but she knew Liam would never leave her. No frukking way._

* * *

**A/N: FYI Guys - 'The Man' is supposed to be Elliot Maslow from the game LOST: Via Domus, just in case you were confused :D**


	4. Captured

* * *

**The Flower's Fate**

**Chapter Four - Captured**

**Ben and Richard will be introduced! (Partly)**

**- Kaori x**

* * *

Looking up to the destroyed cockpit, Jasmine furrowed her brows as she continued to plan her route. She had never intended to come along with the Man in the first place to climb this plane, but she desperately needed to find her journal. Every day she would open that small purple book, read her past entries with a cup of tea and write every little thought from pen to paper.

Jasmine heard a quiet stomp and she saw the Man climbing up the plane, hands gripping around the seats to pull himself up. With a little fear in the pit of her stomach, Jasmine shot her leg out in front of her.

"Hey" It was the Man's voice. "Stay there, I don't need your help"

'Git. Then why did he ask me to come in the first place?! '

Of course the red-head ignored this, so she took no notice of his order and began to climb the plane. It was dark, grubby and very creepy but she stopped. In the corner of her eye she saw a glint of gold. She whipped her head around and saw a small bracelet laying on a seat. She picked it up and remembered the same charms as the one she used to have. A silver anchor, a crystal sun and a sapphire petal.

Yes she remembered now - every female in her family would carry a charm bracelet and every male in the family would always wear a dog-tag. And this was when Jasmine and her family were actually close, and a lot has changed in the past four years.

Jasmine was brought back in to sudden reality when the Man walked down the steep plane with a laptop and camera. He quickly walked past me and lowered his bag to the ground.

"So what do you plan to do with that camera?" The Man looked at her then packed his belongings into the backpack.

"Hopefully to remember who I am" And with that short response, him and Jasmine began to walk back.

It must be pretty freaky to have amnesia, right? Not remembering who you are, or certain events from your past. I mean, its not like Jasmine has ever been through traumatic experiences - she's been taken to a whole new, disturbing level. Talking about her past, she had to find her journal because its the only think that will keep her sane.

"Where do you plan to look for this journal?" The man said, turning his head in all directions.

"Well, where I landed really" Jasmine paused. "But I don't know where to go from here"

The Man carried on walking at a slow pace and glanced over his shoulder. "If we head back to the beach, then we can re-track our steps"

"That's true, fair point"

Jasmine had never really been good at finding stuff that went missing. If she lost her phone, it would take around two days to find it. If her keys went missing well...let's just not go there. And if she _ever _lost her Ipod then she would probably have to save up for another one, because she would never find it.

Walking through down a muddy clearing, the Man and Jasmine both stopped in their tracks. Their hearts began to pound lightly through their ears as they found themselves looking opposite at a woman with blonde hair and a man wearing a striped shirt.

The woman looked at us with an extremely light smile, and she walked towards us and took a syringe from behind her back.

"What are you doing?!" Jasmine shouted, but saw that she was walking nearer to the Man other than her.

With one jab of the needle. the Man fall down to the ground, like he was unconscious.

The woman smiled at her and approached her, Jasmine flinched away but felt a grip on her arm. She couldn't take this, she wouldnt let her. So she slowly raised her fist and hit her right there with a punch on her nose and sprinted into the jungle.

The leaves brushed fiercely against her arms and legs and she felt the mud beneath her beginning to take its toll on her feet. She lowered her eyes to the ground to make her pace increase, then suddenly she felt a weight on her arm. She was forced to pause and turning her neck sideways she saw a man with dark hair, eyeliner and raggy clothes. His face was stubborn and his eyes were looking straight into her's. Jasmine furrowed her brows tightly and stomped on his foot.

Before anything else, he pushed her away and raised his eyebrows. "I dont think you want to do that"

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied and grabbed both her lower arms and forced them behind her. He strapped thick string around her wrists, yanking on her wrists with every knot. "We're the good guys, Jasmine"

"Is that so? And how do you know my name?" In reply, she immediately found herself in darkness. She struggled and felt a material being tightened at the back of her head. It wouldn't take a genius to work out she was being blindfolded. Then his presence disappeared and felt herself being pushed away, again.

Moments later, she heard footsteps ring in her ears and the sound of breathlessness.

"Did you get her?" A low, male voice said.

"Yes, Ben" The same man who blindfolded her replied. There was silence for a couple of seconds before Jasmine felt a tug on her arm, and a cold and metal-like object to her back.

"Did you get Elliot?"

"Yes, Richard. He's right here if you must know" The low voice responded back to him.

'Elliot? Who's Elliot?!'

"Should we get going back to the Staff?"

"Yes"

* * *

--Jasmine's POV--

By all means we started to walk, the same continues push to guide me along the way through the jungle. The cold object was placed snuggly on my back and I could feel the same grip on my lower left arm. Soon enough we came to a stop and I heard a small clash and stomps. Then I got pushed again downwards.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whoever was guiding me slowly made me walk carefully a step downwards at a time and soon enough I realised we were going down a staircase.

We had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and the hand on my shoulder was gone and replaced with thin air. A couple of seconds went by and I heard the sound of the turning of the key in a lock, and then I was aggressively pushed foreword. Vision came back to me with the sight of a small room as my blindfold andthe handcuff-like string got removed.

It was like a hospital room - a white bed with buttons above it on the wall, a heart rate machine in the corner and a sink in the opposite corner of the room.

What the heck am I doing in a place like this?!

"What are you going to do to me?!" I practially screamed at him and threw him an emotional punch, he easily guarded my attack and called for a nurse, whilst grabbing my wrists.

A woman in a white blouse and black pencil skirt rushed in with a syringe filled of white liquid. Oh my god. That's the same thing that they stabbed the Man with, only this time its for me!

I struggled and tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. In two seconds flat I felt a hard stab on my upper arm, then I fall down but then it felt like I was hovering or floating in air, fading colours all around me and a choir like-song in the background. Darkness took over the fading colours and then everything just went blank.

* * *

--No ones POV--

"Richard, you should get back to Ben and the others" The nurse said, laying a blanket over the unconscious Jasmine. "I can take care of her"

"I know, I just don't know why Ben asked me to do this" Richard replied with slight confusion.

"Well you know Ben, he always has a plan and he's sure doing this for a validate reason. Don't worry, she'll be fine in my hands"

"I'm not worried about her"

"Then why are you so concerned?" The nurse replied, one hand resting on her hip.

Richard rubbed the back of his neck and walked towards the door, one hand around the doorknob he glanced at the nurse sideways. "I'll see you when I see you."

* * *

**A/N: Things are sure hotting up for Jasmine! The next few chapters are GUARANTEED to be Other-centric! :D Yay!**

**- Kaori**

**x**


	5. Runaway

**The Flowers Fate**

**Chapter Five: Runaway**

**By Kaori**

* * *

"Where are you goi.." It was too late, Richard had already left the hospital room. "Dick"

The nurse looked down sympathetically at the unconscious Jasmine. She felt guilty because she knew Jasmine wouldn't believe her when she is due to tell her that we're helping her. After the run-in with Richard. she knew Jasmine disbelieved him when he said we're the good guys, and the glamorous nurse was dreading the red-head to wake up.

The black haired nurse sighed and sat herself down at the small seat next to the bed and took out a small purple journal. Ben had specifically ordered her, by all means, not to let Jasmine look at her own journal.

_'Well how bloody stupid is that?!'_

Before she would mentally let herself explode, she walked out of the room and made her way back to the operation room.

* * *

The following morning was absolutely awful for Jasmine; she woke up with a heart rate monitor strapped around her arm, then a bowl of muesli was chucked at the end of the bed.

_'Its like, come on! I dont even like muesli!'_

And the only thing the red-head could keep staring at was the door. Oh how desperately she wanted to gain superhuman powers overnight and blast open that door with her own eyes.

Plus whenever she thought of running away the more she thought about the Man, she wanted to so badly know if he is okay. Coincidentally on that thought, she watched as the silver doorknob turned clockwise and opened to reveal a man with a long white coat, like a doctor's coat.

She half-realisingly flinched, but then she noticed she was sitting up in a hospital bed and she certaintly wasnt going to get away easily. The man sat at the bottom of her bed and took the bowl of the disgusting muesli into his hands.

"I see you didn't like your cereal" Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Its not cereal, its _muesli. _And no I didn't like it" He smiled and took a syringe out from his front pocket. "No, no please I dont want to be injected with that...crap again!"

"You really dont like it?" The man raised his brows at Jasmine's shake of her head, and popped it back into his pocket. She was rather surprised at this, why would he turn this down so easily?

"Wheres the Man, the one you 'good guys' injected earlier? I _want to see him" _Jasmine ordered almost threateningly. "And what about the other survivors, I want to know what you've done to them"

Jasmine fully understand she doesn't know the Man very much as she could, but he was on the plane too and all the survivors of the plane crash need to look out for each other.

"That can be arranged" He stood up and walked out, and re-entering with a computer on wheels. He moved it so it was in front of the hosptial bed and facing Jasmine and pressed a few buttons. The green text on the screen spelled out 'Updates'. He clicked on that which opened onto another menu, he clicked on the text 'recent video footage' that brought onto a set of black and white thumbnails.

Jasmine scooted herself closer to the screen as the man clicked on the first thumbnail spelling out 'polar bear exposure'.

"Polar bear?" Jasmine said, reflecting out her curiousity. "In a jungle?"

"You'd be surprised what miracles can happen on this island, Jasmine"

Jasmine glared at the screen and gasped as she saw a familiar face from the camp, Sawyer, shoot at something. A screenshot of a polar bear lay dead on the grass. In the backround she could see not only Sawyer but Kate, Jack, Shannon, Boone and Sayid, too.

"Interesting, is it not?"

"What about that one?" Jasmine pointed at a thumbnail of Claire and Charlie.

The man was silent. Suddenly he decided to click it.

It was devastating. The same man she was sitting in front of was pointing a gun to Claire and Charlie's heads. They were walking through the jungle, powerless and afraid. The video blacked out.

"It never lasts five minutes when I want it to" The man said, shaking the computer.

"What have you done with them" Jasmine sat there, her facial expressions frozen. Although there was fury in her voice.

"She's Close" The man walked towards the door then looked back with a stubborn glance. "But you don't need to know how close He is"

* * *

It was estimated to be sometime in the afternoon and Boone and Locke were trecking in the jungle in search of Claire. The atmosphere was cold and the vegetation was surrounding them, Boone tied one more of the red shirt around the tree and faced towards Locke.

"You know in Star Trek, the men who wore the red shirts were always the ones who died" Locke smiled in reply. "Have you ever seen Star Trek, Locke?"

"No, not really"

"Shit" Boone gasps, he fall to the ground cursing to himself through the wet mud.

Locke pauses and looks over his shoulder, he notices a metal embedded in the ground, he cocks his head and raises his eyebrows. He curiously walks towards the small exposure of metal and begins digging.

* * *

Heavy breath took over her and her muscles were beginning to fall weak, she was running through the jungle back to the crashsire. All Jasmine wanted was to get back to the beach, back to safety, back to _Jonquil. _She left her baby with Kate but she must be doing other things now and she only intended for Kate to look after her daughter for a few hours but now after seeing those video footage, Jonquil could be in any one's hands and that is what was feared the most.

If they wanted Claire and her baby, then why wouldn't they want Jonquil, too. Reality check was forced into her mind as she heard a loud gunshot.

She suddenly paused and found herself looking around her surroundings

Mysterious people in raggy clothes surrounded her, all walking towards her in all directions. Her knees were weakening and she fall to the ground, rain soaking her floral clothes and her scarlet hair.

Her head hung low, tears forming in her eyes.

"Jasmine" She slowly looked up, it was the dark haired man with eyeliner again, who she remembered was called Richard. "You need to trust us, I'm taking you back to the Staff and you re going to listen and follow what we say"

"No, I cant" She replied in sobs. "I need to get back to..."

"Jonquil" Richard said, finishing her sentence. He lifted her up and pointed a gun to her head. "I know, but we're the good guys so follow our instructions and your daughter will be safe"

"Is that a threat?"

"Honestly, yes"

Jasmine viciously knocked the gun away out of her direction and furiously punched him in the mouth. He stumbles back but keeps himself on his feet. "No one is going to hurt my daughter"

Richard wipes away the blood on his mouth and once again, blindfolds her. "You re just not getting it"

* * *

**A/N: I know Ive missed out a huge chunk of the first season, but I planned Jasmine to be in a long-ish coma, plus I want the first season to push on.**


	6. Kill Your Mother

**

* * *

**

The Flowers Fate

**Chapter Six: Kill Your Mother**

**By Kaori**

* * *

"Just get off me will you!" Jasmine practically screams as Richard pushes her down the corridor. He aggressively pulls the blindfold away from her head and opens the lock, pushing her once more into the isolated hospital room.

Richard rolls her eyes. Jasmine screams piercingly at the top of her lungs. She hated this, she really did. All she wanted to do was to get back to the beach, back to her fellow survivors whom she actually trusted.

The red-head felt herself being led over to the bed, the black haired nurse lays her down on the immaculately white bed and pours some ice cold water into a tall glass.

"You can leave now" The nurse says to Richard and gestures him to go away.

Richard smiles gently back and exits the room rather quietly.

"Don't worry about him" The nurse pours the water down into Jasmine's mouth. "He's always been like that, so do you want to tell me why you ran away?"

Jasmine swallows the water hard, then looks up at the blue-eyed nurse. "I don't even know your name"

"Im Marquette but you can call me Ettie and Im a nurse" Marquette sits down and clasps her snow-like hands together, smiles sweetly at the red head with light pink lips.

Sure Jasmine was jealous, she had always wanted to look like Dita Von Teese, and seeing someone who looked like a younger version of her, made her green with envy. But don't get her wrong she could turn out to be a really nice person.

"Oh" She said boredly. "Im Jasmine"

"As hell as ever I know your name, but you still haven't answered my question"

Jasmine cocked her head and scratched the back of her neck. "What?"

"Why did you run away?" Jasmine sighed deeply and shifted herself into a sitting position.

Should she say anything to this woman? With upmost honesty, she hardly knew this Marquette.

"I need to get back to my daughter, and I really dont want to be imprisoned in this hell-hole" Marquette raises her brows.

"Thanks for that" She replies, chuckling. "Look, I need to show you something"

Marquette bent down and picked up the small purple journal, she held it in her hands and looked at the red-head. Jasmine gasped and only stares wide-eyed at her most precious possession.

"Give it back, please" Marquette bows her head and replies without looking up.

"I cant, Ben ordered me not to"

"Who's Ben"

Marquette shook her head. She wanted to just blurt out everything, but she knew she couldn't. Wait - maybe she could trust this woman.

"Dont tell anyone okay" The nurse leans towards her and begins, whispering. "The leader, okay. He's the leader"

"But why do you have to do everything Ben says. Whats he gonna do?"

Marquette couldn't reply. She was only silent. Only God knows how he will punish her if she doesn't do everything Ben tells her to do, she couldn't take any risks. And if Ben finds out if she tells Jasmine this, she may be exiled. Marquette's muscles tensed up over the thought of this and found herself walking out of the room, ignoring Jasmine's protests.

"Ettie? Ettie!"

The nurse slams the door and locks it, tears rolled down her face as she scurried down the corridor towards the operation room. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't let the others see her like this. Without a second thought she ran into the nearest room she could see and leans against the wall, tears taking over her.

* * *

_"Marquette, come here" A young woman with black hair nods and walks over to Ben, eager to recieve the ever-wanted answer._

_She was desperate to join the Others, she ended up stranded on this island and all she wanted was a whole new life. Ben lifted up his head and looked down at her stubbornly._

_"I am setting you a test" Marquette nods slowly, her messy clothes blowing against her skin in the Ruins of the island. "I need you to kill your mother"_

_Marquette tensed up. She felt like someone had ripped out her guts from her mouth, leaving chunks of insides clogging up in her throat. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was only wishing that this was some sort of sick dream._

_"What?!" She shouted, there was silence from Ben for a matter of seconds until he decided to begin._

_"Your mother, Pamela Rionne, is tied up on the pillar to your left" Marquette glanced sideways from her shoulder and gasped as she saw her own mother being tied up to the white pillar, her long dark hair racing in the wind. She was crying and staring in fear at her daughter._

_"Marquette, if you pass this test then you are privileged as a member of us, would you rather live by yourself - defenseless with no specks of survival? Its up to you, its your own choice"_

_Marquette felt a lump in her throat, but pushed it out of the way and snatched the gun out of Richard's hand and faced it towards her mother's direction. _

_"I'm sorry, mum!" Those were the last words she said to her mother, before the sound of a loud gunshot echoed through her ears. Marquette only stared at the mother she had always loved stand dead on the pillar, a bloody bullet wound on her chest._

_The black haired young woman cried, and fall to the ground, burying her head into her hands. "Why, why did I do that?" she whispered spitefully to herself._

* * *

"And why did you say you don't like the mangoes and coconuts?" Boone asked boredly to a sunbathing Shannon.

The blonde rolled her eyes and spoke up. "I told you, they're bad for my figure. I know I'm skinny but they're not the right nutrients for me"

"Right" Boone replied. His sister was always curious of why he was always out in the jungle with Locke that she had started to get very suspicious, and not in a good way.

"So why are you always out in the jungle with Locke?"

"Looking for Claire" Boone lied. Reality was he was digging up the ground after the exposure of metal, but no way he would tell her about that. Not Shannon and her big mouth.

"You should be locating food, better food"

"Yeah, well your just useless"

* * *

Jasmine noticed that the door has been opened and whom entered the hospital room was no other than her nurse, Marquette.

The Dita Von Teese lookalike smiled and sat at the end of her bed, holding a plate with a sandwich and fruit and a glass of water.

"I got you some lunch. They would usually give you carrot soup but I smuggled out the luxury hamper for ya!" Marquette said happily.

Although Jasmine was the complete opposite of visiting euphoria. She was upset, she just wanted to go back to the camp. She longed for Jonquil's warmth in her arms, the stubbornness of the Man and the bossy attitude of Jack. All she wanted was to know exactly whats going on, and to just be safe.

"Get me out of here" Jasmine looked wide-eyed at Marquette, eyes hungry for freedom.

Marquette slowly stood up and looked down at the red-head.

"I said" Jasmine grabbed the nurse's arm tightly. "Get. Me. Out. Of. Here"

The nurse flinched away and ran over to the door, she looked around and gasped as she found herself staring at Jasmine in her eyes, her nails digging into her pale arm. She bit her lip in pain as she drew blood, the crimson liquid tricked across her arm.

Marquette kicked the young woman away and opened the door, enough so she could squeeze through. She slammed he door shut and locked it securely.

Jasmine stares at the door and turns around, letting her back slide against the face of the door. She cries and buries her face into her slender hands.

Suddenly at that moment she stops as she thought she heard something through the door.

"Hey" It was a girl's whisper.

She goes onto her knees and peers through the keyhole to meet a brown eye on the other side.

The whisper hisses once more. "I can get you outta here"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll try and update it tomorrow night. (:**


End file.
